


The Known Ones

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: Just random musings from a few years ago. It inspired FairyNiamh's Invisible Thread Naruto Story
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Known Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



There are beings in our lives that strike a chord deep within. People we have never met or barely know that just fit so tightly against our souls we cannot imagine a time without them. In fact we are certain that they were always there all along. There is a connection, a feeling of 'knowing' that makes us certain that we have known them before. Our paths have crossed and our souls have touched before. Of this we are so very certain. There is no proof but the odd coincidences. The strange knowledge of what the other is thinking before they speak. The odd commonalities where no one else has ever understood us. They get us, without trying. Or they don't get us, but know that they don't need to try, because we are as we are and they accept it without question.

Who are these people? Do you know? Do you have one? You are blessed if you do. If you do not, then all I can say is perhaps you are too new. Perhaps you have not had the time to cultivate such a bond. Or perhaps, your paths have not crossed just yet, but that your precious 'known' one is out there still, waiting for the right moment to come to you. Or perhaps, your heart is too closed to see them, hear them, know them for who they are. May whatever power or deity you believe in or don't help you open yourself to them. I have felt such bonds before. I have been blessed with more than one. One is my baby sister. The other is my younger yet elder one. The other is my friend. I have been truly blessed in this life and I recognize it.

I don't know who I'm writing this to or why. I just felt the need to put it down this moment. An urgent overpowering need to say I love you and I recognize you for what you are. I thank you and all that is good for you. My 'known' ones. My special souls. My hearts that resound in chords that compliment my own. Thank you for filling my life with harmony.


End file.
